Saved By An Angel
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: Staged right after Battle City Tournaments. Kaiba is caught in a gunfight in one of the unsafest parts of Domino City. What happens when he gets miraculously saved by a certain beautiful, pale-haired, blue-eyed girl that looks like an angel?


**A/N: This is my second Yugioh Kisara fanfiction. If you like this one, read my other one, The Return of Kisara. PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM A STRONG BELIEVER IN INSTANT UPDATES. THE SOONER YOU REVIEW, THE SOONER THE UPDATE WILL COME.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Rub it in the face. I don't own Yugioh.**

Chapter 1: Seto's POV

Mokuba and I hurried down the slightly unsafe streets of Domino City. For reasons still unknown to us, we don't know why we decided to take this shortcut. We just did. Anyway, we soon heard the sound of gunfire.

"Mokuba! Run!" I cursed loudly.

"I... am... running!" He panted. Despite our efforts, a stray bullet hit my arm. Pain shot through it and I stumbled.

"Seto!"

"I'm fine!" I yelled. "Get to the KaibaCorp. building!"

Mokuba looked torn from helping me, and running to get help.

"GO!"

He finally made his decision and rounded the corner, shouting for help. Meanwhile, I had collasped to the floor, gripping my bleeding arm.

"You hit a pedestrian, you moron!"

I was losing consiousness, but I heard voices.

"That's not a pedestrian! That's Seto Kaiba!"

Silence.

"Oh, man. We better book it." I heard the sounds of people running.

I was on the verge of blacking out when I heard another voice, this one soothing.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

I felt a hand brushing my hair away from my face as I slipped into unconsiousness.

_A pale-haried girl getting stoned my villagers. She didn't move, didn't make a sound. She didn't beg her captors to stop, only stood there, her head bent. I couldn't let her die..._

The scene shifted. My vision was blurry. My arm wasn't hurting, so I assumed I was dead. Then I saw her. A girl. The same one from the vision. She had light blue, almost white, hair that hung down to her waist. Her complexion was snow-pale, and she had vivid blue eyes that danced with life. She had a small yet sad smile on her lips. Her face looked like it was sculpted by an angel.

"Are you an angel?*" I asked, finally finding my voice.

A look of confusion crossed her face. Then she giggled. I heard the sound of distant hysterical laughter. It sounded so familiar...

The room sharpened into focus. I suddenly became aware of the dull throb of pain in my right arm and gritted I my teeth. The girl in front of me was smiling, looking amused, but I heard insane laughter from somewhere else and I narrowed my eyes.

"Mana."

"Hello to you too, Kaiba!" The brown-haired girl laughed. "Correct me if I misheard, but did you just call Kisara an angel? OMG, you're actually _human_!"

"Kisara?" I looked at the girl again so fast that I cricked my neck.

She smiled again. "Yeah. Kisara di Angelo*. I'd shake your hand, but..." She guestured to my bandaged arm.

I nodded, troubled, but I took care not to show it. _Kisara? But that was the name of the girl in the vision, the one that was getting stoned..._

"Oh, man. I wish I could've got that on video. Maybe I'll check the security cameras..." Mana trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Mahad would appreciate it, I'd probably not make him the subject of my pranks for a little bit." She got to her feet and rushed out the door.

I looked at Kisara again. "What happened?"

She grimaced. "You were losing blood. I managed to find you in the streets. Luckily, I got there so soon, or you would've..."

"Died?"

"Yeah."

"I appreciate your help."

"Oh, it's no problem. But I have one question."

"Least I can do after all your help."

She smirked. "Do I really look like an angel to you? Or were you just delirious?"

I reddened. I didn't want to tell her the truth, but it would be wrong to lie to her after all this. I looked away. "I really think you looked like an angel."

Kisara's blue eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, she wasn't expecting that answer. "Oh."

At that moment, the door was flung open and Mokuba ran in, followed by Mana, who was smirking triumphantly.

"Seto!" He gave me a hug. "I was so worried!" He said in a tearful, yet also muffled voice.

"You literally traumatized him." Mana scolded. "Do you really have absolutely _no _heart?"

I glared at her.

"Oh, wait. Sorry, I forgot. You have enough of a heart to call Kisara an _angel_." She smirked again, waving her phone. "I can't wait to see Yugi and Atem's face when they see _this. _Not to mention Joey."

"Oh, Mana." Kisara sighed. "He was delirious."

"Whatever. I'm gonna show them anyway. Their faces will be _priceless._"

A doctor walked in. He was tall, with brown hair, and twinkling blue eyes like Kisara's, but not nearly as beautiful. "Good to see you awake, Mr. Kaiba." He said briskly. "I'm glad my daughter got to you in time."

"Your daughter?" I repeated, glancing at Kisara.

"Oh, yes. She saved your life, quite literally."

"Thank you, Kisara."

"Glad to be of help." She flashed me a brilliant smile.

"If you're feeling better now, your pretty much free to go, Mr. Kaiba." Said Mr. di Angelo.

"Yes! Come on, Seto!" Mokuba tugged on my hand. "When we get home, can you help me with my Social Studies homework?"

I felt myself smiling. "Of course, Mokuba." I turned got up and turned to Kisara again.

"See you at school tomorrow, then?" She asked. "It's my first day."

"Yeah. See you there."


End file.
